IF I Fell
by Cody Dragona
Summary: “Hey twirp, what are you doing up here?” The teen blinked, he hadn’t been expecting to see Hiei on top of his school. YuusukeHiei shounenai hinted, but no kissing or nothing, might be a one shot, might add more, not sure yet, please tell me what ya think
1. Rain

-1This is YuusukexHiei(shounen-ai, not yaoi YET, it may be a one shot or it may be a prequel, I'm not sure yet.)

If enough people like it, I might end up writing more, but I'm not to sure about it. This was just an idea I've had in my head for a very VERY long time now and so I figured I'd get it all down before I forgot it, cuz I think it's cute.

I know it's short, I know it goes by kind of quick, but I really do like it.

_**If I Fell**_

"Hey twirp, what are you doing up here?" The teen blinked, he hadn't been expecting to see Hiei on top of his school.

"I was just…thinking about a few things…"

Hiei sounded distant, not his usual distant, but a scary distant, and Yuusuke couldn't help but worry.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked, sitting down against the wall the little one had been leaning on. Hiei looked at him for a moment, then shook his head and walked over to the ledge, hopping on top of it. "Where are you going?"

Hiei didn't respond to that, either, but he didn't move from where he was, instead he tilted his head up a bit and stared into the big empty sky.

"It's going to rain later, detective."

"Hiei, the sky is clear, how the hell can you tell?"

"I can smell it." Hiei replied simply, still staring up at the sky.

"You can? Wait, hiei you're not up here to smell the sky, why are you here?!"

"I told you detective, I was just thinking about some things. That's all."

"Were you thinking about Yukina?"

"No until now…"

Yuusuke gave him a look of confusion, and Hiei chuckled, turning to face away from him.

"Well then, three eyes, what are you up here thinking about?"

"The rain."

"The rain?"

"Yes detective, the rain."

Yuusuke's POV

I could tell something was wrong with him, but I couldn't figure out what. He was talking a lot more than usual, and he hadn't said hn yet, which wasn't normal for him.

"Why are you thinking about the rain, Hiei?" I wasn't just talking to carry a conversation, I really was curious, but I don't think the poor little guy understood that.

"I'm not really sure."

"Do you have something on your mind?"

"Rain."

He was really starting to get confusing, and it was really worrying me. The tone in his voice was…almost…like he was afraid of something.

"Well…do you have anything else on your mind?" I asked him, hoping that perhaps it would provide a little more insight to what was wrong with him today.

"Yes detective, as a matter of fact, I do…but you wouldn't be interested in hearing it."

He had turned to face me again, and for the first time, I could see nothing but pure despair in his eyes. I had never been able to read those beautiful crimson orbs of his before now, and I didn't like what they were saying.

"Are you alright Hiei?"

"No."

That was the first time Hiei had ever given me a completely straightforward answer about something like that, and I was baffled.

"Well…do you want to talk about it?"

"Since when are you interested?"

I stopped, pouting slightly. I couldn't really understand how Hiei could possibly ask me something like that. I'd known him for almost two years, and he was still acting like he hated me…but I sighed, and I gave him my honest answer. "You're my friend Hiei, I've always cared."

"You haven't always cared, detective."

I just watched him, unclear of his meaning, and he seemed to understand that.

"You haven't always known me, Yuusuke."

"That, my dear friend, is a very good point!" I replied, smiling a little. Hiei smiled a bit too, which I hoped was a good thing. "So are you going to tell me what's bugging you?"

He was silent for a while, and hour actually. I know cuz I heard the clock inside go off twice, and then he spoke, very quietly, and very painfully.

"What do you think…would happen…if I just fell…"

"What?" I didn't get it, why on earth would he be thinking about such a thing? "Hiei I…"

"Just answer the question detective! What would happen if I fell?"

"…I would catch you."


	2. Words

-1Hiei's POV:

The Detective's words meant more to me than he'd ever know. The fact that he cared filled me with a new sensation that I could not understand. I doubt he knew that in all seriousness I had been considering throwing myself from that building.

I doubt he remembers what he told me before we fight the Saint Beasts. In a life or death situation he trusted me to save them. Just days before, I had tried to kill him, along with his girlfriend, and he still trusted me.

The words 'I trust you' came as a shock to me. He said them with absolute confidence. Not even Kurama had ever said such a thing.

Now, in my time of -and I'm using the term loosely- need, the Detective again has kind words for me. It kind of feels good to get it of off my chest, even if it is an obscure feeling of worthlessness.

I don't know why I asked the Detective such a trivial question. Perhaps I knew already that he would answer with kindness. He always did.

I have not since seen the detective, or anyone else but Yukina. For the most part, she is unaware of my presence. I am staying a good distance away, just to make sure she is safe.

I don't really want to see the Detective, but he comes searching for me quite often. I don't know why I'm avoiding him. I suppose it's second nature to me.

Whatever his reason's are, they must be important, because he has returned again.

Yuusuke's POV:

"HIEI!" I called out my friends name, rather annoyed. I'd come here a bunch of times looking for him, and I was beginning to get the idea that he didn't want me around. "Come on Three-Eyes! I know you're here!"  
"Well, aren't you observant, detective?"

I turned quickly to see Hiei standing behind me.

"Hey! What's up with avoiding me, pipsqueek? I've been searching all over for you!"  
"Hn," That was Hiei's typical response. I think it means he has a sarcastic response that he's debating whether or not to use. "If you must know, detective, you are annoying." Apparently that one was good enough to use.

"Oh…well then…" I had no response to that, so I quickly changed the subject. "I came here to give ya something!"

Hiei's POV:

I could not have anticipated what happened next. The detective gently pushed me against a tree, then placed his lips on mine.

For a moment I felt happy…  
Then I got dizzy…  
Then it got dark…

Then…

Nothing.


	3. Fix

When I woke up I was in a room at Genkai's Temple. Yukina was humming quietly and there was a hot (very hot) cloth on my forehead. I remember Yukina saying something about "you had a cold, Hiei." and then rambling about why I shouldn't sleep outside in the rain. I guess she was right. I am a fire demon, after all, and it would suck to be killed by nothing more than a cold. I didn't respond, though. I was too busy trying to remember how I got there.

I was in a tree.

Then I heard …Then he kissed me.

I felt sick, suddenly. I don't know why, but it felt like my stomach was tying in knots. It was a weird feeling that I had never experienced before. I think Yukina could tell that something was wrong with me. She seemed worried, but she didn't say anything. She just pouted at me, then stood and left.

A minute or so later Yusuke entered the room. He was grinning the same "I'm a dumbass" grin he always had.

"If I catch your cold I'm gonna kill ya, three-eyes." He joked. I scoffed.

"you can try."

Apparently he thought that was funny, because he cracked up laughing. He could be quite the idiot sometimes.

It got quiet after that. I suppose he must have not had anything to say, because he was usually a very talkative person. I wondered for a moment if he thought that I was going to say something, but I quickly realized that I was wrong. The detective wasn't that stupid. He knew I didn't like to talk more than I had to.

He fidgeted a little bit. Humans are very odd like that. If it's too quiet for too long they get fidgety and start talking about irrelevant things. I like silence. There's no need to ruin it with speech.

"Hiei." I looked up at him, wondering what it was that he wanted. He seemed worried and upset."the other day…on the roof of my school…what was going through your head?"

I closed my eyes and thought about it for a few moments. I don't really know why I had verbalized that question. _What do you think…would happen…if I just fell… _I shrugged a bit, but he refused to accept that as an answer."Hiei I'm really worried about your well being. First you tell me you're thinking about throwing yourself from a building, and now you're sick!"

I looked back at him again. "What? I wasn't…I wasn't going to throw myself from the top of the building, idiot!" I snapped, glaring a little. "Suicide is for weaklings!"

He sighed, shaking his head a little bit. "But why were you even thinking about it then?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"I wasn't. I was just wondering what would happen if I fell. Not if I threw myself over the edge, but if I fell. Or if someone pushed me."

He shoved me roughly, and I fell over, almost, but he grabbed my arm and steadied me. I don't know how he caught me off guard. I hate being touched.

"I told you I'd catch you." He said with a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Idiot."

He pushed me gently backward and kissed me again. I wasn't sure what to do, so I just stayed there. I loved that feeling. It made me want to die…in a good way. I don't know how that would be good, but it was good.

He pulled away and laughed at me. "You're a horrible kisser."

I nodded a little. "well I haven't had much practice." I replied, blushing just a tiny bit."Well then we'll have to fix that, won't we?" The next thing I knew he was kissing me again, and it was wonderful.


End file.
